


Pink Lace

by Emejig16



Series: Lace Series [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Dom Dan Howell, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Panty Kink, Petplay, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Top Dan Howell, neko!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil switch things up. Phil is Dan’s “pretty kitty”, and he’s all for seeing this new side of Dan.





	Pink Lace

 

* * *

Dan fell into the whole dominant role rather easily and quickly. As soon as Phil had given him the opportunity to be Dom he became a whole different Dan. The whole quiet and submissive side of seemed like it was never even there.

He did not hesitate to establish his authority and use all of Phil’s sweet spots against him. Sometimes he’d tie Phil’s hand up or chain them to the bed and ride him. Other times he would gag him and edge him four or five times before he let him cum.

Phil thought it was the hottest thing ever.

The way Dan would whip him, force him onto his knees in front of him and just demand what he wanted him to do to him. Honestly, Phil didn’t know how he was able to do it and keep such an innocent demeanor at the same time.

He was not one for being submissive, but as long as Dan was his Dom, he would willingly agree to being sub in a heartbeat. Phil would be Dan’s kitty,  always at his service,

“Here kitty, kitty.” Dan called from their room. 

Phil was in the bathroom getting himself all “kittied up” for Dan. He had on a pair of fluffy pink cat ears, a pink collar that had been specialized for him, and a pair of ruffled pink panties.

He left the bathroom and got on all fours, and crawled all the way to their bedroom. He crawled all the way into the center of the room and kneeled.

Dan smiled as he circled around Phil. He ran his hand over Phil’s furry cat pink ears as he walked. He looked at Phil: head bowed as he had not been given permission to look at him and hands behind his back as if he’d already bound them together. He loved seeing Phil so submissive like this.

He crouched down to Phil’s level and tied his hands together. He walked back around, so that he was in front of Phil and placed two fingers at the base of Phil’s chin, gingerly tipping his head up so that they were eye to eye.

Dan grinned, “Why hello there kitty.” He said softly. Dan looked into Phil’s big blue eyes. They usually had a piercing glare, but now they were soft and timid. Dan chuckled again as he let his finger slide out from the bottom of Phil’s chin.

“Kitty, kitty, kitty.” Dan mumbled to himself. He was pondering over what he wanted to do with Phil. He had a few things in mind, but Phil had been such a good kitty as of late that he just didn’t think it would be appropriate for his immaculate behavior.

“You’ve been such a good kitty lately,” Dan said, stroking Phil’s hair. Phil nuzzled into his touch and purred softly. Dan couldn’t help, but smile down at Phil. “So, I think you deserve a treat.” Dan added, running the back of his hand along the side of Phil’s face.

Phil bit his lip and leaned into Dan’s hand. He was very excited for what his treat would be.

“But first..” Dan started. He reached down his pants and pulled his dick out.  He shuffled closer to Phil and let his cock brush up against his lips. “Suck.” Dan commanded. 

Phil opened his mouth and allowed Dan to slide his cock inside. He let his lips wrap around the head of Dan’s cock. He kept his eyes focused on Dan’s shaft, as he started to bob his head a bit. 

Dan groaned, leaning his hips forward. Phil took more of Phil into his mouth, sucking gently as he felt Dan push himself into his mouth. 

As Phil bobbed his head, Dan wound his hands through Phil’s hair before grasping it with his fingers. “Look at me as you suck.” Dan ordered, tugging on Phil’s hair trying to lift his head a bit.

Phil looked up at Dan with his big eyes as he let Dan’s cock slide against his tongue and down his throat. He felt Dan thrust into his mouth a bit, causing his cock to nudge the back of his throat.

Dan moaned softly as he pushed Phil forward, freely thrusting in and out of Phil’s mouth. He let his head fall back, as he tightened his grip on Phil’s hair and pushed him down so that his face was buried in his groin. 

Phil tried to keep breathing through his nose. He could feel his eyes start to water and he knew he was turning red, but he didn’t dare move unless Dan moved him. After a few more thrusts, Dan pulled Phil all the way off. 

Dan smirked down Phil, as he removed his pants. His little kitty was bright pink, and his eyes were all watery. Dan crouched down and kissed the top of Phil’s head.

“On the bed kitty.” Dan ordered as he walked over to his drawers.

As Dan shuffled through them getting the items he needed, Phil got onto the bed and waited patiently in the middle of it. Dan just grabbed the lube and the vibrator.

Dan kissed Phil’ cheek, “Lie face down kitty.” Dan commanded softly. 

Once Phil had lain down, Dan spread Phil’s legs. He kissed the back of Phil’s legs and thighs running his hands all along them as he did.

“Does Kitty want to know what I have planned for him?” Dan asked, running his hand over Phil’s bum.

“Meow.” Phil said with a nod.

Dan smiled. He picked up the vibrator and lube. He turned on the vibrator and placed against Phil’s ruffled bum. Phil gasped at the sudden soft vibrations. Dan turned it off and set it back down to the side.

Dan spread Phil’s legs a bit more, and moved his panties to the side. He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount of it on his fingers. He swirled his index finger in a circle around Phil’s entrance, before sliding his finger in tantalizingly slow, listening to the small whimpers Phil made.

Dan thrust his finger in and out of Phil and soon added a second one. Phil moaned softly, and pushed himself onto Dan’s fingers.

“Kitty…” Dan reprimanded as he continued to pump is fingers in and out him, hooking his fingers causing Phil to jerk and curl his toes. He thrust his fingers a bit faster and rougher as Phil’s moans started pouring out of his mouth while he squirmed, before pulling them out completely.

“Don’t forget, Kitty isn’t allowed to cum until I say so. ” Dan reminded. Phil dug his nails into his palm.

Dan picked up the white vibrator. He lubed up the vibrator and wiped the leftover of the substance around Phil’s entrance. ”Sir is going to make you feel really good, but that does not mean you can come, okay?” Dan said sternly as he pressed the toy up to Phil’s hole.

“Yes sir.” Phil said softly. He let out a long groan tugging at his restraints as he felt Dan slide the vibrator into him.

Dan worked the toy in and out of him, before switching it on to it’s lowest setting, frequently changing his angle as he searched for the right spot. Just as he upped the setting and flicked his wrist, Phil let out a shriek, and rolled his hips into the bed.

Dan smirked, “Does kitty like it when I press the toy there?” He inquired, bring the vibrator up highest setting.

Phil nodded frantically as various noises streamed out of his mouth. He stuck his bum out a bit. Dan continued flipping the toy throughout out it’s levels, going from low to high, back to low, then to medium and then back to high as he kept thrusting the toy right into Phil’s prostate.

Phil whimpered loudly as he felt his whole body jerk again. The sensation of the vibration were taking over his whole body, and if he didn’t control himself, sir wouldn’t be pleased.

“Convince me to turn it off Kitty.” Dan breathed out. 

“Meow.” Phil squeaked

Dan switched the vibrator to its pulse setting, making sure to keep it firmly pressed against Phil’s spot.

“What was that kitty?” Dan asked moving the toy around.

“Meow, meow meow.” Phil mewled louder trying to get Dan to stop.

“Oh you want me to stop?” Dan asked, switching it back to the highest setting.

“Meow, meow!” Phil said, with a lot more urgency to the sounds. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, when he felt Dan turn down to the toy to it’s lowest setting, leaving it there for a while before turning it off completely.

Dan chuckled to himself. He ran his hand down Phil’s back and over his bum, while he let Phil compose himself. He made little circles in the middle of Phil’s back.

“Such a good little kitty.” Dan cooed, running his hand along Phil’s lower back. As Dan heard Phil’s breathing start to even out he placed a few kisses to the center of Phil’s back.

“Hands and knees kitty.” Dan murmured. Phil hoisted himself up. Dan placed his hands on Phil’s hips and pulled his body back against his. Dan rubbed his cock all over Phil’s ass. “Fuck, you’re so pretty. You know that right kitty?” Dan half moaned.

Phil mewled slightly. 

“I’m going to fuck you okay?” Dan said already lubing up his length. “Would my kitty like that? Would you like Sir’s cock inside of you.”

“Meow.” Phil responded, shaking his bum a bit and leaning forward a bit more.

Dan grinned as he pushed Phil’s panties to the side again, and lined up himself up with Phil. He pressed his cock up against Phil’s entrance before he pushed in.

“Mhmm…Fuck kitty” Dan breathed, as he grasped Phil’s hips. He pushed forward, deep into Phil as slow as he could. When he’d pressed right up to Phil, he leaned forward and placed a kiss to the top of Phil’s back. Dan rolled his hips forward, letting out a quiet, breathy moan.

Phil bit his lip as Dan moved his hips again. He felt Dan shift a little and place a hand to the top of his back. Phil felt Dan pull back and then slam right back into him. He moaned as Dan picked up his pace, with harder and rougher thrusts.

Phil rocked forward each time Dan collided into his hips. Dan pushed Phil down, holding him there as he fucked him, with his bum high in the air. Phil whimpered with every thrust.

“Does kitty like it when Sir fucks him?” Dan grunted, giving his ass a squeeze.

“Meow.” Phil moaned.

Dan removed his hand from Phil’s bum and grabbed Phil’s collar instead, as he readjusted his angle. He let out a low breathy moan as he felt Phil clench around him.

Phil didn’t know how much longer he would last. He could already feel his orgasm pooling in the put of his stomach, as he felt his body slowly start to tense up.

“Meow, meow.” Phil moaned trying to warn Dan that he was close.

“Not yet.” Dan half moaned, still rolling thrusts in and out of Phil, each one hitting his prostate directly. Phil was trying his hardest not to come, but after two particularly hard thrusts straight into his prostate, he just couldn’t keep control.

_“I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry sir.”_ Phil whimpered quietly as he came into his panties.

Dan knew right away that Phil had cum without his permission, just from the way he was clenching around him, but he didn’t stop fucking him. 

Dan grabbed Phil’s collar and pulled on it roughly. He hammered into Phil’s ass harder than before.  Phil let out a weak whimper as Dan continued to hit his sensitive spot.  

Dan felt Phil clench and unclench around him in a shuddering pulse. Dan gave a couple last hard thrusts before he pulled out of Phil and came all over Phil’s lower back, squeezing out every last bit of cum.

Phil knew that as soon as Dan caught his breath he would be in so much trouble. Dan hadn’t given him permission to cum yet when he did.

“Bad Kitty!” Dan scolded, hitting Phil’s bum.

Phil whimpered sadly.

“I did not give you permission to cum and you did, ruining those pretty pink panties of yours with your.” Dan chided as he got off the bed. He reopened the drawer and pulled out a gag.

“You know what bad kitties get right?” Dan commented.

Phil sat on his heels and nodded, “Yes sir.” Dan fastened the gag onto Phil and went to go sit on the edge of the bed. "On my lap kitty.“ Dan ordered sternly. Phil crawled onto his lap and laid across it.

Dan traced a line down Phil’s spine. He pulled down Phil’s panties roughly, exposing his bare bum cheeks. He grinned a bit, punishment was the best part about being Dom. Dan placed a soft kiss on each of Dan’s bare bum cheeks.

"I’m sorry kitty, but you know the rules.” Dan commented. “You were a bad kitty and you need to be punished.”

Phil let out a muffled whimper.

Dan ran his hand over Phil’s bum, before swiftly brining it up and then back down onto his bum. Phil squirmed a bit, and tried to wiggle away, but Dan kept him in place. He gave him another hard spank.

“Don’t move. Be a good kitty.” Dan said rubbing the his across his cheeks.

Dan brought his hand down once more, this time on the other cheek. Phil wriggled and writhed underneath Dan. Dan whacked Phil harder than the previous times.

“Now what don’t we do kitty?” Dan questioned, his voice filled with authority and power. 

“We don’t cum without Sir’s permission.” Dan continued, with another smack.

Dan spanked Phil him once more, the force of the strike taking him by surprise as his hand collided with his ass, sending waves of pain and pleasure throughout his whole body and mind. It was like an orgasm without the mess, but with a lot more of a throbbing sensation.

Phil let out a muffled moan. He could feel tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes, as the stinging sensation from all of the spanks finally caught up with him.

Dan rubbed his hands all over Phil’s bright pink cheeks, running his fingers over the puffy areas. Kitty surely, wouldn’t forget this lesson. Dan peppered Phil’s cheeks with small kisses and rubs to ease the pain.

He pulled Phil into a seated position on his lap. Dan smiled and removed the gag, setting it down on the bed. He left Phil’s hands tied though.

“I"m sorry Sir.” Phil said, a little teary eyed.

“Oh kitty.” Dan cooed kissing the bottom of his jaw.“It’s alright. You’ve been a great kitty almost all of the time. This was just a small mishap.” Dan said, snuggling him.

Phil smiled a bit and nuzzled into Dan. He let out a soft meow.

“But, I still had to punish you because those are the rules.” Dan explained, running his hand over Phil’s ears.

Phil nodded in agreement.

“I still love my kitty very very much.” Dan said wrapping his arms around Phil. “Does kitty still love sir.”

“Yes, kitty loves sir.” Phil said resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. The two stayed like for a few moments.

Dan pulled away, “Well, let Sir untie you.” Dan said with a sigh. He loved doing things with kitty, but kitty looked like he could use a little “TLC”. Phil turned to let Dan untie his hands. Phil smiled at Dan again and licked the side of his face.

“Kitty really _really_ loves Sir a lot." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted June 2014.


End file.
